im raising gemlings
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: a half gem called seth o'connor recieves a map from his mom and what it contains is beyond his wildest imagination {title change}
1. Chapter 1 introducing myself

hi my name is seth rollins of the authority... nah my true names seth zircon o'connor

my mother was a gem hence my middle name i have her blue eyes ,and her hair, her smile my dad was an irishman called james o'connor i never

got to meet my mom but i have a permanent momento "literaly" her gem in my chest before my dad died of cancer he gave me a map that she

had him to watch over until i was old enough my father said this map led to something amazing and he told me to start my search in beach city

to find a man named steven quartz universe with those last words he passed away i packed up a few belongings and money and headed towards

my destination by bus

 **2 weeks later**

after two weeks of traveling i finnaly arrived in beach city, delmarva i contacted a realestate agent ahead of time to show me a house when i

arrived i met the agent there i saw a beautiful 3 story house 7-12 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 2 kitchens a big backyard after seeing the house i

was satisfied and bought the house i hadnt yet realized i was hungry it startled me when my stomach growled i went towards the board walk i

stoped at a shop that said big doughnut i entered and there was a short woman in her 20's and a man who had holes in his ear lobes when i

walked up to the counter the woman instantly noticed me

"hi welcome to the big doughnut how can i help you" the woman asks

"um yes 2 glazed to go" i say

"sure" she says as she puts the doughnuts in a bag and hands them to me as i hand her the money

"i haven't seen you here before what is your name" she asks

" my names seth o'connor i am new here" i say

"hi seth my names sadie and thats lars" sadie says

"hi, do you know where i could find steven universe" i ask

"yeah hes just past the beach in a house on that cliff" sadie says as i thank her and leave as i walk along the beach i come to magnificent statue and a beach house i climbed the stairs and knocked on the door and a 35 year old man anwsered

"yes" he says

"steven universe?" i ask

"yes, who are you"

"im seth zircon o'connor" i say as stevens eyes go wide

"you wouldnt happen to be related to james and zircon o'connor would you" steven asks

"yes i was sent on a mission from my mom" i say

"come in" he says as he lets me pass as i show him the map little did i know the journey for what was on my moms map had only begun

 **seth o'connor is a half gem and the next chapter will be finding the lapis gemling**


	2. Chapter 2 lapis

after looking at the map me and steven decided the first spot we should investigate is the dark blue spot led to the ocean me and steven were deciding to go in

"lets go" steven says about to take a step towards the ocean but i stop him

"no i'll go my mom was a water based zircon afterall" i say smirking

"alright" steven says mimiking my smirk as i walk to the ocean with a backpack of supplies and dive in thinking to myself 'thank god for my

moms ability to breath underwater' i soon reach an underwater building tall and crumbling on the inside it was worse wals

crumbling,stairs,pillars,statues it seemed the farther up i went the worse it got not to mention the crystal shrimp *shudder* these little worm

things with spikes took me a while to get past them

thankfully they are easily distracted by food on the way up i looked into my moms memories

"this place is the lunar sea spire it emerges every 100 years it has a huge moon goddess a pedistle, according to my moms memories this place

was an oasis for gems on earth but it was abandond a long time ago but that cant be the case, mom wouldnt have this location marked on her

map if it wasnt important"

as i reached the top of the the spire i see a giant moon godess statue and beneath it a pedistal with wat appeared to be a dark blue geode as i

approached it i placed my hand on it it was cold to the touch when i touched it the geode split open a small light bodied gemling with dark blue

in a pixie cut she started squirming i instantly grabbed her i noticed her gem on her back while i was dealing with her i sent her geode back to

my house in case later she asked questions while she was in my arm i instantly remembered my backpack

"thank god i brought a pack of clothes" i say as i dress her in a small light blue shirt /w a dark blue star i held her in my arms with that i left

as i was swimming back with her in my arms i felt someone staring at me i look down at the little gemling in my arms and i see her big beautiful

ocean blue eyes she smiles, yawns, and cuddles up in my arms falling asleep i walk out from the ocean with her still in my arms

"who is that" steven asks and i smile at him

"this is the dot on my moms map this is lapis lazuli" i say walking towards my house with lapis

 **next chapter is garnet chao!**


	3. Chapter 4 garnet

**first off id like to appologize for my one month lateness personal issues have come up and i figured this would be the best time to release a chapter happy fourth of july and redsnivy here is another gemling chapter**

 **Garnet**

it came to find the next gemling represented by a dark red dot i left lapis in the care of steven as i warp to the location it looked like mountains i quickly realized it wasn't a mountain but a active volcano now being a water based half gem mixing with lava just wont mix i thought of making a bridge of ice, but its my only chance i create an ice bridge run, jump,and slide continue spraying it to keep it stable the entire time thinking " _really_ _mom a volcano_ " i reach the other side of the bridge after slipping a couple of times i finally reach a set of marble steps i look into my moms memories apparently this volcano is used to create gemlings such as Bauxites, Diamonds, Obsidians, and Garnets when i reached the top i didn't expect they're to be a guardian wearing a black suit of armor, no helmet, short black hair black eyes gem on his forehead

"who are you" i ask

"i am obsidian the last gem you'll see" as summons his broad sword swinging it towards me i had a few moments to roll a few feet away and summon my weapon a light blue zircon sheild with dark blue star and dark blue longsword with light blue star on the hilt thinking "this is going to be a long day"

WARNING! INTENSE! CUTENESS! AHEAD!

back at the beach house

"hey uncle steven" lapis asked in a semi high voice steven turns to her she was wearing a dark blue shirt with a small blue star and a small dark blue skirt

"yes lapis" steven asks lapis looks upto him almost with a guilty look which steven caught onto immediatly

"lapis whats wrong" steven asks as lapis looks straight to the side

" i was wondering if you would like to cook with me" lapis asks shyly

"of course lapis" steven says

30 minutes later

lapis and steven walk back each with a plate of pancakes,and eggs they made it however the kitchen was a mess flour, pancake batter, and eggs everywhere lapis and stevens clothes covered in batter and egg even lapis had egg in her hair before they ate they decided to wash up lapis went first

meanwhile with seth and obsidian

we were both standing facing eachother i took mental notes of obsidians armor noting that its to strong and thick to attack directly i stood there waiting for obsidian he dashed forward luckily i managed to block his swing with my shield i immediatly swing my sword to attack the back of his knee and managing to roll and slash the back of his other knee causing him to fall to his knees only to hold himself up with his sword i took the oppourtunity to kick away his broadsword i walk back to him looking into my moms memories and see him

" obsidian fusion of black quartz and black onyx sent to guard this geode is that correct" i ask

"yes how do you know" obsidian asks

"i am the son of zircon" i say proudly as obsidians eyes widen as i help him up

"you are indeed worthy you may claim my charge (someone in your care)" obsidian says

"obsidian you are welcome back to the crystal gems when you are ready head to beach city what names did my mom choose for her" i ask opening the geode revealing a red gemling with a black cube shaped affro and to red gems in her palms and 3 eyes but they were closed i look to obsidian as i dress garnet in a red shirt and black shorts

"your mom left me a list of names she told me to choose one name that was when she was pregnant with you she told me that after this there will be guardians for each of the gemlings"

"really because they're wasn't a gem guardian guarding lapis' geode" i say

"really zirconia should have been the one guarding her she must of been traveling and seeing another guardian" obsidian says

Man she's going to be pissed when she sees lapis' geode gone be prepared to meet her at some point" obsidian warns

"anyway what name did you choose" i ask again

"of all the names on the list the name garnet struck me" obsidian says with a smile

"garnet huh she'll love it, and think of my offer goodbye obsidian"

"i will and goodbye my friend" obsidian says as he watches me disapear in the warp stream

back at the house

lapis and steven notice the warp stream and try to straighten up and stand infront of the center of the house as i walk out i immediatly notice the egg and batter and flour covered kitchen i can't help ,but chuckle at seeing their faces i simply walk over and i put my hand on lapis' head

"your a big sister" after i say that lapis has the biggest smile

"what's her name" lapis asks

"her name is garnet" i say as i feel a hand on my chest i look down to see three eyes one blue one red one purple these were garnets eyes and a small smile and i, lapis, and steven smile back

"come on lapis lets go home" i say as lapis and i head home with garnet in my hands

NEXT GEMLING IS PEARL CIAO! AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE


	4. Pearl

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I kind of had a falling out with Steven Universe, what with only a few episodes being released and the monthly hiatuses. I officially lost interest for Steven Universe, but I recently had the idea for this chapter as for if I'm going to make more I can't say, maybe if I get back into Steven Universe again, but for right now I'm not to sure, so hopefully this can suffice.**

 **Side Note: Dari is a Filipino name Meaning Grace**

I woke up at around five in the morning. I was eager to find the newest gem on my mom's map. I quietly made my way past my kid's rooms and downstairs, as I turned on the small light above the table as I set down the map and unrolled it. I had crossed out the dots of Garnet and Lapis I had moved onto the light blue dot, it quite a way a way from Delmarva to the Philippines.

I grabbed a pen and circled the light blue dot. I wanted to get this done as soon as possible, because Lapis' birthday was coming in a couple of days and I wanted to surprise her with a baby sister, so I went into Lapis' room and packed her bag, as I zipped it up I walked over to her bed and gently shook her awake.

"Lapis sweetie, it's time to get up." I say quietly, as she rolls over and groans as she opens her eyes.

"Dad? What time is it?" Lapis asks half awake.

"It's 5 in the morning hon."

"Why did you wake me up?" Lapis asks.

"I have to go on another mission, so I'm dropping you off at Steven's, so you have to get dressed." I say, as I hand her, her jacket and her shoes, as she groggily puts them on. I head into Garnet's room and pack I a bag full of clothes and baby supplies, as I walk over to her crib. I carefully pick her up and help her put on her coat and her shoes, as I grab the bag and sling it over my shoulder.

I gently cradled Garnet in my arms as I walk to Lapis' room. I see her asleep on the floor I give a quiet chuckle as I pick up Lapis' bag and place it over my other shoulder, as I carefully reach down and pick Lapis up, before I walked out of the house I pick up Lapis' Teddy bear I gave her as a present for her second birthday, and I also picked up Garnet's favorite toy Mr. Squiggles; a red plush Squid Steven gave her. I walked to the car and buckled Garnet and Lapis into their car seats and closed the door carefully, as I walked back to the house and locked the front door, and I walked back to the car and get in, as I start the car as we head off for Steven's.

After 30 minutes of driving it normally would have taken 5-10 minutes to get there, but Lapis had an accident, so I decided to pull over and take care of it and I got Lapis a fresh pair of clothes from her bag, as she got changed and hopped back in the car. I placed her wet clothes in a laundry basket as we get back on the road as Lapis falls back asleep.

I finally pull up to Steven's house I got out of the car and wrangled Garnet and Lapis up onto my shoulders, as I grabbed their bags and managed to hold them, as I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Steven opened the door we looked at each other, as he nodded in understanding, as he silently invited me in as I placed the bags on the couch. I gently placed Lapis down on the couch as I still held Garnet in my arms.

"Hey Seth, what's going on?" Steven asks.

"I'm planning on going for the next dot. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days, so I need you to take care of Lapis and Garnet." I say.

"Alright, but where are you going?" Steven asks.

"The Philippines, to be more specific a few miles off the coast of the Philippines." I say.

"Daddy, who are you talking to?" I hear a small, but sleepy voice as I turn around I see a little girl standing there, as Steven walks around me.

"Hey, sweat pea, what are you doing up?" Steven asks.

"I heard voices, and I wanted to see who you were talking to." She says, as Steven looks at me.

"Seth, this is my daughter Stevonnie." Steven says as she offers a shy wave, as I wave back.

"What do you say we put you to bed, hon?" Steven asks, as she shakes her head.

"No, I think I'll stay up." Stevonnie says as Steven sets her down and she heads to the kitchen, as I ask Steven where the blankets are as he points to the closet next to the stairs, as I walk over and grab a blanket as I drape it over Lapis and I hand her, her Bear, as she snuggles it as I sit on the end of the couch.

"So, do you have a crib I could use?" I ask, as he nods.

"Upstairs." Steven says.

"Thanks." I say, as I head upstairs and place Garnet in the crib with Mr. Squiggles and I put the bag of supplies next to it, and I walk back down the stairs.

"When do you leave?" Steven asked in a low tone.

"A couple of hours. I can't believe it will Lapis' fifth birthday in a couple days. I figured I'd surprise her with a new baby sister." I say, as Steven gave me a smile.

"That sounds like a good gift." Steven says, as I return his smile.

"Yeah, it does." I say.

"Hey Steven, can you throw a party for Lapis? I know her birthday is in a couple of days, but I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll try to be back in time." I say, as Steven gave me a smile.

"I will but try to hurry Seth." Steven said, as I nodded.

"I will." I say, as Steven nodded his head.

"Just how do you plan on getting to the Philippines, Seth?" Steven asked, as I gave him a smile.

"I plan on using the Warp Pad to get to the island, then to make my way to the ocean, then I swim to the location." I say, as I saw the sun rise as I stood up.

"I suppose I'd better go." I say, as I make my way to the Warp Pad, as I stood on top of it I thought about where I wanted to go, and soon I was whisked away.

The Philippines

When I came out of the warp I noticed the expanse of trees as far as I could see, as I stepped off the pad, as I began walking in the direction of the dot.

"This place is beautiful." I say, as I access my moms' memories, and what I found surprised me.

"This island was made entirely from volcanoes, interesting." I say, as the farther I walked into the forest I noticed some of the wildlife Birds, Bats, and Plants. I saw it was getting dark out, so I made my way over a hill into an open area as I gathered some wood from nearby trees, as I put them in my camp. I lit a fire as I sat on another log, as I looked at the map.

I found if I continued this path I would reach the ocean by tomorrow afternoon.

I rolled up the map as I put it back in my bag. I laid down next to the fire, as I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

A few hours later I heard a branch snap, as I quickly sat up and I looked around when I saw a pair of glowing amber eyes watching me, as I stood up the animal walked out of the shadows and towards the fire, as it sat down next to the fire and I felt a connection to it.

I looked at it for a few minutes, as I used my mom's memories. They told me everything I needed to know.

This is a Sunda Leopard Cat, an animal native to the Philippines, and this one followed my mom when she was here the first time. The two apparently became friends, so that's how I have a connection to her; the Sunda Leopard Cat and her name is Dari.

That was not what caught my attention, no, what caught my attention was the gem on her chest. I kept my eye on her as I walked over to the log to sit on, and as soon as I did she walked over as I looked at her. She was a corrupted gem; I haven't seen one on earth for a long time.

My mother's memories are one thing to go by that she made friends with a corrupted gem, so I stuck out my hand towards Dari, as she leaned forward, and she sniffed my hand before she licked it, as she hopped into my lap as she curled up. I gently pet her fur, as she began to purr as she snuggled into my touch.

I got a good look at her gem and I saw she's a Jasper Agate, as I continued to pet her when I looked up at the night sky I noticed it was at least a couple of hours until sunrise, and I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep so I stayed up until the sun did rise, as I looked down at Dari.

"Alright Dari, it's time to get moving." I say, as she slowly wakes up as she hopped out of my lap, as I stand up and put out the fire as I sling my pack on. I walked further into the forest with Dari following beside me.

Eventually I could smell the ocean as we stood on the shore. I knew I had to swim down, so I looked at Dari, as I took off my shirt and pack as I set them next to a tree, as Dari looked at me in confusion.

"I'll be back in a little bit Dari." I say, as she let out a mew of what I thought was concern, as I walked into the ocean as my head disappeared below the waves.

As I swam down I came upon a Gem structure with a large Oyster pedestal. I used my Mom's memories and what I found surprising.

"She created this entire structure." I say, as I land on the platform, but before I could approach the pedestal I jumped back barely dodging the weapon, as it sailed past me. I put myself at a distance, as I turned to my attacker. I came face to face with a gem as she was holding a blue trident.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Seth O'Connor." I say, as she narrows her eyes.

"A human? Have you come for the Geode?" She asked, as I nodded my head.

"Yes, but I'm not all human." I say.

"Since I told you my name, what's yours?" I ask.

"I am Blue Jade; the last gem you'll ever see." Blue Jade said, as she gets in a fighting stance as I do the same, as I summon my sword and shield.

"Funny that's what Obsidian said to me." I say, as her eyes narrowed further as she rushed toward me, as I did the same as she tried to stab me with her trident I blocked her strike with my shield, as I swung my sword at her she jumped back to avoid my attack, as we traded blows for a few minutes suddenly I heard a scream as Blue Jade and I looked to the source. I was tackled to the side by another gem, as I used my shield to stop my fall as I stood back up I looked at the new gem.

She was a white/clear gem a couple inches taller than me and Blue Jade she had piercing yellow eyes gem on her chest, as she held a clear broadsword in her hands as I stood up a little.

"I take it your Zirconia?" I ask, as she nodded her head.

"And you're the person who took my Geode?" She asked as I nodded I got in a ready stance, as Zirconia and Blue Jade did the same, as they both swung their weapons I blocked Blue Jade's trident with my shield, as I blocked Zirconia's sword with mine, as I pushed them both back to create some distance. I looked at my opponents, Zirconia fast and strong with her sword, Blue Jade fast, agile, and strong with her trident.

With Lapis, Garnet, and Steven

Steven was setting up tables and chairs and various decorations for Lapis' birthday, Stevonnie had volunteered to watch Garnet while he did this. Lapis would Occasionally watch Garnet with Stevonnie when Lapis made her way outside she saw Steven setting up for her birthday tomorrow.

"Uncle Steven." Lapis said, as Steven stopped setting up chairs and looked at her.

"Yes, Lapis?" Steven asked.

"Where's dad?" Lapis asked, as Steven gave her a smile.

"He's off getting your birthday present sweetie." Steven said, as Lapis gave him a smile.

"Can I help you set up?" Lapis asked, as Steven gave her a smile.

"Sure." Steven said, as he and Lapis started setting up chairs.

Meanwhile with Seth, Blue Jade, and Zirconia

Zirconia made the first move as she charged as she swung her sword down I blocked with my shield, I saw Blue Jade running towards us, so I shifted my shield so Zirconia's sword took the impact of the trident, as I kicked Blue Jade back I pushed up against Zirconia's sword, as she swung back down I blocked with my sword, I used my shield to tripped her, as she fell I hit her in the stomach with my shield, as she landed she created a crater as I turned my attention to Blue Jade, as she charged forward I tried to block with my shield, but she got past it as her trident sliced open my arm, but I didn't feel it. I dismissed my sword as I grabbed the neck of her trident, as I pulled it from her grasp I knocked her back with my shield, as I flung the trident at her, but she dismissed it before it hit her, as I ducked under a strike from Zirconia as I grabbed her arm and flung her into Blue Jade, as they landed on top of each other I ran and summoned my sword, as I jumped in the air they managed to roll away, as my sword went into the ground as I looked at them.

"Who are you?" Zirconia asked, as I unsummoned my shield and my sword.

"My name is Seth O'Connor." I say, as Zirconia and Blue Jade look at each other.

"I have only seen a fighting style like that once before." Blue Jade said, as I gave them a smile.

"From Zircon." I say, as they nod.

"Yes, how do you know?" Zirconia asked.

"She is my mother." I say, as they look at me surprised.

"How can we be sure?" Blue Jade asked, as I looked into my mom's memories.

"Blue Jade considered by my mother as a fast and agile gem, and skilled with her trident in the fighting arenas for using your cleverness to win. For years you had killed many gems, but you never wanted to kill them, you never wanted to be in the arena. That is until my mother approached you with an offer to protect the Pearl Geode on Earth." I say, as Blue Jade looks at me in surprise.

"He's right, only Zircon would know that about me. She's the only gem I told that to." Blue Jade said.

"Zirconia, former protector of White Diamond, you were made synthetically in an experiment to see if synthetic gems can be made to replace the old ones. Out of all the trials you were the only success after being created you were tested and you were found to be just as strong as a Diamond, so White Diamond had you put under her charge, you served her faithfully for years until a battle on Earth you were injured and left behind by the ones you considered family until you were found by my mother, where she healed you and you saw yourself as indebted to her when she made you a guardian for the Lapis Geode." I say, as Zirconia looked at me in surprise.

"You truly are who you say you are, but tell me, what did you do with Lapis?" Zirconia asked, as I gave her a smile.

"I took her home she's turning five tomorrow." I say, as Zirconia gave me a smile.

"Good." She said, as I looked at them both.

"You know there is a place in the Crystal Gems for you both, when you are ready use the warp pad and go to Beach City, Delmarva." I say, as they nod their heads.

"We will. You may now take Pearl." Blue Jade says, as I walk to the closed oyster as I place my hand on it, it opens revealing a white Geode, as I carefully place my hand on it as it cracks down the middle, I carefully scoop up the Gemling. I quickly dress her in a blue shirt and shorts, as I wrap her in a blanket as I back away from the pedestal. I look at Zirconia and Blue Jade, as we nod to each other before I swim off towards the surface.

As soon as my head breaks to the surface I make my way back to shore where I'm greeted by an excited Dari, as I grabbed my shirt and pack as we walked back into the forest back to the clearing, I set my pack down as I grab some logs and I start a fire, as I sat down I held Pearl close to me as I fed the fire when Dari came over to inspect Pearl. I held slight fear that she would bite Pearl, but that fear was wiped away when Dari licked Pearl on the cheek, as I gave her a small smile before I looked at the sky I saw it was now dark out I looked at Dari.

"I'm heading home tomorrow Dari." I say, as she offers a small mew in response, as I yawned I laid down on the ground carefully, as I held Pearl close to me, as Dari curled up next to us as we fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up I noticed Dari walking around the small camp, as I sat up with Pearl still in my arms. I felt her struggling as I looked down I came face to face with her wide sky blue eyes, as I gave her a small smile she cooed in response, as I noticed it was time to go I stood up and put out the fire as I put on my pack, as Dari and I walked into the forest towards the warp pad when we reached it I looked around once more before I stepped on. I saw Dari had stopped a few feet away I looked at her in confusion.

"Dari, don't you want to come with?" I asked, as she mewed and shook her head, as I gave her an understanding smile.

"Goodbye, Dari." I say, as she meows once before turning back into the forest, as I activate the warp pad to go home.

With Lapis, Garnet, Stevonnie, and Steven

Steven, Lapis, Garnet, and Stevonnie all sat at a table enjoying pizza when Steven left to bring back a chocolate cake with blue frosting, as Steven set the cake down he lit the candles as Lapis looked sad to which Steven noticed.

"Lapis sweetie, what's wrong?" Steven asked, as Lapis sighed.

"I wish dad was here to celebrate." Lapis said, as Steven gave her a small smile as he placed his hand on Lapis' shoulder, as she looked at him.

"I'm sure he'll return Lapis, you just have to believe." Steven says, as the warp pad goes off as Lapis, Steven, and Stevonnie all looked at the house.

"I think that's him now." Steven said, as Seth came out of the house holding a bundle, as Lapis ran up to him as she hugged his legs.

"Dad your back!" Lapis said, as Seth lightly laughed, as he ruffled her hair as Lapis let out a giggle.

"I was getting your present." Seth said, as Lapis looked at him with excited eyes.

"What did you get?" Lapis asked, as he led Seth to the table and to a seat, as he sat down.

"How about a new baby sister?" Seth asked, as Lapis wouldn't stop hopping up and down.

"What's her name! What's her name!" Lapis asked rapidly not bothering to hide her excitement, as Seth laughed.

"Her name is Pearl, happy birthday Lapis." Seth said, as he pulled her into a hug which she readily accepted, as they all went on to celebrate Lapis' birthday by having Lapis blow out the candle then serving up cake and enjoying the day.

 **Again I'm So sorry for not updating.**


End file.
